Ella es magia
by Dalula
Summary: Tierra, agua, fuego y viento. Estos son los cuatro caminos a seguir en la Academia de magia Morgan Western. Bueno Bella respira, solo vas a una escuela de magia.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

* * *

Cuadernos: Listo

Lápiz y borra: Listo

Audífonos y iPod con batería: Listo

Dinero para el almuerzo: Listo

El morral que me regaló Caterina de cumpleaños: Listo

Creo que eso es todo. No es como si fuera mi primera vez en la escuela, pero aún así cuesta retomar la aburrida rutina de levantarse a las 6am todos los días a excepción de esa pequeña bendición que llamamos fin de semana. Mañana me encontraría con mis amigos en la entrada de la escuela después de que Caterina me busque en mi casa como todas las mañanas desde que sus papas le regalaron un viejo Chevy usado de cumpleaños numero 16 hace un año, lo cual fue toda una bendición para mí ya que no tendría que agarrar el viejo bus que pasa por mi casa y que va más o menos como a 20km por hora, ya que si iba más rápido que eso, podría desarmarse en cuestión de segundos y Ronnie, el chofer que por cierto es igual (o hasta más) antiguo que su autobús, no le gustaría mucho la idea.

Podría fumarme un cigarro antes de dormir, total tiempo me sobra...

A punto de prender el cigarro voltee disimuladamente al pequeño reloj en mi mesa de noche.

11:43pm

¡Mierda! Mejor dejo el cigarro para mañana en la tarde, no es como si estuviera muy crisiada por uno, a decir verdad.

Tomé mi teléfono y busque rápidamente la conversación de Cate:

 _Hey, no te olvides de buscarme mañana sucia. Duerme rico_

Ahora si, a dormir que si no mañana ni la bendita alarma me despierta.

Cerrando los ojos, me entregué al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Oscuridad. Siento un calor en mi mano, como si algo la estuviera acariciando.

\- ¿Bella? - pregunto una voz suave.

Trate de enfocar lo más posible, sin éxito alguno por lo que me limite a asentir.

\- Cuanto tiempo, Bella - respondió. Curiosa de como me había visto asentir con tanta oscuridad me sentí tentada a preguntar pero algo me interrumpió.

\- La magia che si sente è la magia che esiste .. - en cuanto mencionó esas palabras pude observar una luna dorada iluminar la escena.

Me encontraba en una mesa de mármol y en frente de mi tenía una criatura que jamás había visto. Era algo bajita, con una tersa piel color rosa claro. Pude reconocer que era mujer débido a la silueta del cuerpo y el vestido de flores de cerezo que adornaban su figura. Clave mi mirada en sus ojos color violeta y ella me respondió de la misma manera con la diferencia de que se acerco un poco y coloco su mano en mi hombro con un aire amistoso.

-Solo no te asustes con lo que vendrá, ¿Esta bien?

Sin emitir sonido alguno, asentí levemente.

\- ¿Confías en mi?

\- No sé aún por que pero si, confío en ti - hable por primera vez.

\- Bien - soltó una pequeña risa - me tengo que ir ahora Bella. Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Oscuridad. ¿Todavía me encontraba en ese extraño mundo?

La luz del reloj me confirmo lo contrario

3:03am

Iba a volver a dormir cuando sentí una punzada de dolor en mi muñeca. Me sorprendí de encontrar una pequeña luna dorada brillando tenuemente acompañada de un poco de sangre que indicaba el por que de mi dolor. Sin palabra alguna me levante y fui al cuarto de mi madre para encontrarme con la sorpresa de verla sentada en posición de indio encima de su cama matrimonial.

\- ¿Mamá? - pregunté dudosa.

\- Ya es hora Bella - la escuché decir con una voz que desbordaba consuelo.

\- ¿Hora de que? - pregunté angustiada mientras me sentaba con ella en su cama.

\- Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar mi amor. Solo necesito que sepas que te amo más que a nada en el mundo - explicó mientras me abrazaba y depositaba un beso en mi coronilla.

Acto seguido, se levantó y saco una gran maleta de su closet para así dirigirse a mi cuarto.

Si antes estaba confundida, no quiero ni explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento.

Corrí detrás de ella para ver que mierdas estaba pasando. Y no esperaba encontrarme con la siguiente escena. Mi madre estaba en mi habitación tirando toda mi ropa, mis zapatos, mis libros, TODA mi habitación en lo que parecía ser el maletín de Mary Poppins* de lo infinito que era. Curiosa (y asustada, a decir verdad)me asomé en lo que se suponía que debía estar mi habitación y casi me desmayo al ver que... no había nada. Era un maldito agujero negro.

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¿Que coño esta pasando? ¿Dónde están todas mis cosas? - nunca uso groserías con ella pero honestamente en este momento no era lo primordial.

\- Es un portal Bella. Tus pertenencias están intactas, te lo prometo.

...

¿Un portal?

\- Gracias mama, ya aclaraste todo - dije sarcásticamente.

\- Ya te dije, no hay tiempo de explicar - replicó con una mirada que pedía a gritos que la comprendiera.

Suspiré - Esta bien, pero puedes al menos explicarme a donde voy.

Sin decir nada, me entregó un paquete marrón en donde se leía en letra cursiva:

«Tierra, agua, fuego y viento»

Estos son los cuatro caminos a seguir

Academia de magia Morgan Western.

Bueno Bella respira, solo vas a una escuela de magia.

...

Capaz sigo soñando, si yo creo que es eso.

\- Bella - llamó mi mama haciendo que le prestará atención - escúchame bien. El paquete que tienes en tus manos, no debes abrirlo hasta que llegues a tu destino. Mira que lo digo bien en serio. Ten - acto seguido me entrego el morral que se suponía que debía de llevar al día siguiente a la escuela y un par de lentes rosados - En el morral se encuentran algunas de tus cosas.

\- ¿Y los lentes?

\- Te los pondrás apenas salga de tu habitación - asentí - Te amo mucho Bella, no lo olvides nunca. Nos vemos dentro de unos días - me abrazó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Yo no pude llorar ya que no sabía a donde iba y por que pero de igual manera de devolví el abrazo. Me miro una vez más y salió de mi habitación.

Esta bien Bella.

Esto es como una película.

Todo estará bien.

Me coloqué los lentes y pude divisar que mi habitación se había convertido en un espacio totalmente blanco y solo se podía distinguir una gran puerta de madera gruesa enfrente mío. Supongo que esa es mi puerta ¿No?

Antes de cruzar la puerta solo vino un pensamiento a mi cabeza.

"Mierda, no le avisé a Cate que no me iba con ella mañana. O que quizás no me vería más nunca"

* * *

*Mary Poppins: El músical de Disney.

Si les gusto, déjenme saber en los comentarios poooooooooorfis


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

* * *

 _Yeah, yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_  
 _To go back to a place much simpler than this._

Luz.

Estuve cegada por esta "luz" por un par de minutos hasta que pude distinguir algunas figuras, arboles si no me equivoco. Bastantes arboles a decir verdad. Después de procesar un poco me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de un maldito bosque.

\- Gracias mamá - le dije a... pues a nadie. No había nadie en este desierto verdoso.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Sabrá Matusalén* donde estoy ahorita, no es como si pudiera sacar mi teléfono y revisar el GPS ya que en realidad tampoco se a donde me dirijo. Probablemente no hay ni señal en este lugar. Solo me queda caminar hasta encontrar alguna señal de vida supongo.

Audífonos puestos, mundo callado.

 _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

 _And most things in between_

 _I roam the city in a shopping cart_

 _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm*_

* * *

Al cabo de un momento me di cuenta de que llevaba aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos caminando a NINGÚN LADO. Todo se veía tan parecido que creo que he estado caminando en círculos, es decir, perdiendo el tiempo. Suspiré y me recosté sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano mientras reflexionaba un poco sobre el cambio que dio mi vida en menos de doce horas. Preguntas como ¿Quién soy? y ¿Qué coño hago aquí? rondaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Pensé que si algún día descubría que mi vida en realidad era un cuento sacado de los relatos de los hermanos Grimm*, sería más... no sé ¿Mágico? Mierda ni siquiera mágico, al menos organizado. Pero no, aquí estoy, en medio de un bosque normal y corriente, en donde por cierto no hay ni un ápice de vida humana (o cualquier otra que no fuese un puto árbol a decir verdad) preguntándome a donde debería ir. De tanto pensar me entro el cansancio así que cerré los ojos por un rato.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando un gruñido me despertó de golpe.

Mi barriga.

¿De verdad?

Perdida y con hambre, simplemente genial.

Alce la mirada en busca de algo que comer y para mi sorpresa, a unos metros se encontraba una gran manzana roja. No he visto a nadie por aquí, por lo tanto no creo que a nadie le afecte mucho si la tomo o no. Me levante y tomé la manzana entre mis manos, la observe detalladamente por si acaso estaba en mal estado, pero no. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, tanto que parecía una de esas frutas de plástico que ponen de decoración en las tiendas de inmuebles.

Con otro gruñido, mi estomago reclamaba la manzana con deseo. Abrí mi boca para tomar un bocado y cuando cerré mi dentadura esperando encontrar la manzana ya dentro de mi boca, me di cuenta de que no había nada.

Esta bien. Perdida, con hambre y ahora loca.

Miré a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de que la manzana se encontraba clavada con una flecha negra a uno de los troncos que estaban detrás. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que la manzana, que antes era roja y brillante, ahora desbordaba un liquido morado oscuro, como si se tratará de... ¿Veneno?

\- ¿Yo hice eso? - susurré para mi misma viendo la flecha negra que atravesaba la fruta.

\- De nada - dijo una voz ronca desde lejos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y tomé el arma más cercana. Una vara de madera.

\- ¿Quien eres? - grité mientras agitaba la vara de madera en el aire.

\- ¿De verdad me vas a amenazar con eso? ¿Un palito de madera? - su voz sonaba incrédula.

\- Verás, esta es... una vara mágica. Aja. Como las que usan... los magos.

Escuche una risa y fue allí que pude divisar una silueta negra entre la copa de los arboles.

\- Sabes que los magos no usan varitas... ¿Verdad? - dijo con burla.

\- No lo sabrías, no eres un mago. - dije con falsa seguridad. Yo soy la que no sé un comino de magia, capaz el es Merlín* en persona, no lo sé.

En menos de un segundo, la "silueta" salto del árbol donde se estaba escondiendo, y se encontraba parado frente a mi tomando mi mano. El chico tenía el cabello cobrizo y desordenado, como el de un león. Con unos ojos verde esmeralda y una piel pálida como el mármol. Bastante atractivo a decir verdad, lo suficiente como para pasar por alto los cuernos negros que se asomaban en su indomable cabello.

\- Uh.. ¿Qué haces? - susurre nerviosa al ver que estaba tomando mi muñeca y subiendo un poco la manga del sueter que llevaba puesto.

\- ¿Isabella? - se limito a preguntar.

\- Capaz si, capaz no. ¿Quién eres tu?

\- Me habían dicho que eras especial pero no imaginaba esto - dijo con un toque de burla en su voz.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - reclamé mientras pegaba un pie en el suelo con fuerza.

\- Nada Isabella, vamos. Te están esperando en la academia - dijo con voz ronca mientras tomaba mi mano para llevarme por el bosque.

\- Ya va, primero ¿Como sabes que soy Isabella? - pregunté parando en seco.

El chico rodó los ojos y me miró - Se supone que soy algo así como tu... ¿Niñero?

\- Llámame Bella. Entonces eres mi... ¿Niñero?

\- Si, algo así. Verás, la luna en tu muñeca te delata Isabella - sonrió al decir mi nombre completo. Lo esta haciendo apropósito el muy descarado.

Al escuchar esto, eche un vistazo rápido a mi muñeca. Allí se encontraba la silueta de la media luna brillando. Había olvidado que se encontraba ahí.

\- Hm, esta bien. Supongo que ya nada tiene mucho sentido. Y prefiero hacer cualquier cosa que estar perdida.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos hasta encontrar una puerta de madera detrás de uno de los arboles.

\- ¿Esto siempre estuvo aquí? - Grité.

\- Si eres ruidosa. No, es un portal que yo hice para ir a la academia.

\- Si hubieras estado en mis zapatos por las ultimas horas, tendrías la actitud que tengo ahorita. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunté curiosa de saber quien era el desconocido de cuernos negros.

\- Edward - respondió seco.

\- Esta bien Edward. Ahora, ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? Llevo horas perdida - refute mientras él abría la puerta y se mostraba una luz de un color azul celeste.

\- Ah, sobre eso. Me mandaron a buscarte pero decidí tomar una siesta en uno de estos arboles. De saber que eras tan ruidosa, hubiera dejado que mordieras la manzana - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Mira tu, tu... - no me dejo terminar ya que había tomado mi mano y nos había arrastrado al interior de esta puerta la cual, según Edward, llevaba a la academia.

* * *

La canción que sale al principio es Airplanes - B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams.

*Matusalén: Personaje de la biblia. En mi país a veces se usa la expresión "Sabrá Matusalén"

*Canción de Panic! At The Disco que se llama Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

*Merlín: Un mago reconocido en el siglo VI.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Perdón que haya tardado tanto :( y que el cap sea tan cortito. Prometo que mañana o pasado mañana subiré el próximo, pinky promess 3


	3. III

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

* * *

 _And with all your magic, I disappear from view_

 _And I can't get over, can't get over you_

 _Still, I call it magic, such a precious truth_

Llegamos a la escuela y lo único que pude pensar fue en lo mucho que parecía un internado ingles. Frente a mi se encontraba un gran edificio gris lleno de ventanales y rodeado de bastantes arboles y flores. Era bastante bonito a decir verdad, se veía... ¿Elegante?

\- Bienvenida a la academia Morgan Western Isabella - dijo Edward mientras me guiaba por un camino de piedra.

\- Te dije que me llamaras Bella.

Me miro con burla - Lo sé.

Estúpido.

Cuando estábamos caminando a lo que yo suponía que era la oficina donde me explicarían que estaba pasando con mi vida o lo que quedaba de ella, pude notar como los alumnos aquí eran un tanto... diferentes. Algunos tenían alas, otros cuernos, colas, manchas en la piel, entre otros. Pero la gran mayoría tenia alguno que otro aspecto que lo hacia resaltar. Lo cual me recuerda... los cuernos de Edward. Lo miré de reojo con cuidado de que no me viera espiándolo y pude detallarlos verdaderamente. Eran unos grandes cuernos como de un marrón gastado y tenían forma ondulada. Antes de que me pudiera pillar viéndolo, decidí voltear la mirada y fijarla en el camino. Quería saber más de sus cuernos pero no sé si sea de mala educación preguntar sobre ellos.

\- Entonces... ¿A donde estamos yendo exactamente? - pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

\- A que conozcas a la directora, por supuesto.

\- Esta bien. Y... - antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, un chico rubio llegó a interrumpirme.

\- Ed, pásate por mi cuarto como en una hora. Los chicos y yo tendremos torneo de cervezas - saludó el rubio de forma natural.

El chico era bastante atractivo, la verdad. Era un poco más alto que yo, cabello amarillo largo con una pequeña cola que amarraba parte del mismo, ojos azul grisáceo y pálido. A diferencia de Edward, este no tenía ningún aspecto en particular que lo hiciera resaltar, alas o colmillos. Se veía bastante normal a mis ojos.

\- No sé si vaya a llegar Jaz, tengo que llevar a Isabella donde Josephine y no sé cuanto tardaré allí - le dijo Edward señalándome.

"Jaz" confuso, me busco con la mirada hasta encontrarme - Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock - me saludó con una sonrisa amable.

\- Bella Swan - recalque mi nombre apropósito.

\- El caballero Jaz, cualquiera cae - se burlo Edward.

\- Podrías aprender una o dos cosas sobre ser un caballero ¿Sabes? - rete al chico de cabellos cobrizos.

Jasper rió y miró a Edward con burla.

\- Bueno, no les quito más de su tiempo. Te veo más tarde Ed, hasta luego Bella - se despidió Jasper educadamente.

\- ¡Un gusto!

Jasper se ve bastante... humano. No me malentiendan, no es que este mal que los alumnos aquí tengan ciertos aspectos que los hagan parecer mágicos, todo lo contrario. Pero de todo el alumnado, este chico es el único que he visto que parece ser bastante normal.

En menos de lo esperado, llegamos a unas puertas grandes de madera.

\- Supongo que es aquí.

\- Si, tengo que entrar contigo para cumplir con mi tarea. No creas que quiero estar más tiempo de lo necesario contigo. - dijo burlón.

\- Ja ja Edward, muy gracioso. ¿Que hago? ¿Toco la puerta?

\- Entremos. Deben estar esperando por ti.

Me imaginaba todo el rectorado esperándome y me explicaban que estaba pasando. Maldición, esperaba que por lo menos hubiera alguien en ese cuarto. Pero no. Nada. Solo una carta en un sobre blanco en donde se leía el nombre de mi "compañero". El susodicho miró la carta con confusión antes de leerla en voz baja

\- Bueno, al parecer hoy no es tu mejor día. La directora tuvo que salir de Murkoff por una emergencia. Así que guarda todas tus preguntas para dentro de unos días, parece que Josephine va a tardar en llegar otra vez a la ciudad - explico pacientemente.

\- ¿Murkoff? - pregunté como si me estuviera hablando en chino.

\- Si, Murkoff. Así se llama la zona. Podría decirse que es la ciudad donde se encuentra la academia.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que hacer ahora? - estaba empezando a entrar en pánico - No conozco a nadie aquí, no sé como funciona la academia, no sé ni siquiera donde se supone que debería ir ahora. Y... - antes de que pudiera terminar Edward me tomo por los hombros y se acerco un poco. Con un poco me refiero a que puso su mirada a nivel de la mía.

\- Respira. Aquí viene la mejor parte del asunto - dijo chico con cabellos de león en un intento de animarme - Tengo que seguir siendo tu niñero. Hasta que llegue Josephine por lo menos, o hasta que te acostumbres a la escuela - explico como si yo fuera un niño de cinco años.

\- Esta bien. Disculpa la molestia - baje la cabeza y me disculpe.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a armar un berrinche? - pregunto incrédulo.

\- No, en serio me siento apenada.

Edward me miro con una mezcla de confusión y diversión - Estas llena de sorpresas Bella.

Levante la mirada con emoción - ¿Cómo me dijiste? ¿Escuche bien?

\- No, deberías lavarte los oídos cabeza de ñame. Vamos, te tengo que llevar a tu habitación.

Y así, empezó mi vida en una escuela en donde no conozco el paradero ni el como estoy aquí.

* * *

Canción: Magic - Coldplay

* * *

Graciaaaaaaaaaaas por leer! Muchoooos muchos abrazos. Trataré de hacer los caps más largos, lo siento asdfghjk


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

* * *

 _Recuerda que tú eres la de la magia_

 _Recuérdame como se hacía, eres la de la magia_

 _Recuerda que tu, eres la de la magia y yo, yo seguiré creyendo_

Llegué a el área de las habitaciones de mujeres junto a un Edward callado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu habitación? - pregunta mi... uhm... niñero.

\- ¿Debería de saber?

Me mira de una manera divertida antes de preguntar - ¿Qué, acaso no te dieron una carta de aceptación? Algo así como - carraspea - "Como la junta directiva de la escuela nos alegra informarle que usted, Isabella Swan, ha sido aceptada en...

Antes de que pudiera seguir, hago un gesto para que pare de hablar.

\- No sé ni cómo llegué aquí y me estás preguntando cual es mi habitación.

\- Ni modo que yo sepa.

Nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incómodo hasta que me llegó un recuerdo fugaz de anoche. El paquete que me dio mi madre. Rápidamente me saque la mochila de la espalda y rebusque entre mis cosas para así encontrar dicho paquete. Un paquete marrón como de cartón se encontraba en mis manos.

\- ¡Lo había olvidado! Mi mamá me dio esto antes de llegar al bosque.

\- ¿Al bosque? - pregunto Edward curioso

\- El lugar donde me encontraste

\- Ah, te refieres a Gingondalle

Lo miré de una manera un tanto... ¿Rara?

\- Si, como sea. Llegué por un... ¿Portal? Algo así dijo mi madre pero antes de atravesarlo me dio esto. Supongo que esta es mi carta de aceptación. Si no, no tengo idea de que puede ser ya que si te pones a pensar nisiquiera aplique para dicha escuela.

El "chico cabello de león" tomo el paquete con sus pálidas manos y lo examino por un rato. Sin romper la cubierta, abrió la caja delicadamente donde se encontraban una cantidad de cosas, entre ellas dos cartas pegadas por un clip.

\- Me dijeron que tu nombre era Isabella.

\- Uhm, ese es mi nombre

\- ¿Entonces por qué la carta dice "Para René"?

\- René es mi madre - titubee.

\- Creo... creo que deberías leerla a solas. No quiero incomodarte. Toma - me entrego las dos cartas - en la que tiene el logo del instituto debería de decir cuál es tu habitación y lista de materiales.

Miré la carta dudosa

\- Ah pues - dijo Edward antes de tomar la carta y abrirla por mí.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Que paso con lo de "No quiero incomodarte"? - dije intentando imitar su voz.

\- Eso fue antes de que miraras la carta como si fuera una especie de amenaza. Además, tomaré la carta no-personal como tú "tutor designado" - comentó con un tono burlón - A ver - tomo el papel y lo leyó - Hmmm... ¡Ajá! Habitación B-32, Ala norte. Hacia allá nos dirigimos.

Tomo el paquete semi abierto, lo puso dentro de mi mochila y tomo mi brazo.

* * *

\- Bueno, aquí debe ser - dijo Edward después de unos largos minutos de caminar. ¡Esta escuela es enorme!

Delante de nosotros se encontraba una puerta de madera oscura con un cartel. Dicho y echo, el cartel dictaba "B-32, N"

\- Bueno Isabella, debo irme a... hacer unos deberes. Mi habitación es la C-13 de el ala sur. Cualquier cosa que necesites, búscame allí - dijo antes de salir apresurado por el pasillo

\- ¿Querrás decir que irás el torneo de cervezas? - grite para que pudiera escucharme.

Escucha una risa masculina y unos pasos alejándose confirmando que había escuchado mi voz.

Bueno Bella... aquí vamos.

Toc toc toc.

* * *

Canción del principio: Merlina - Charliepapa

* * *

 **VOLVÍ! Después de como un año sin publicar por falta de computadora, volvi.**

 **Me comprometo a públicar cada dos días! A partir de hoy exactamente.**

 **Aunque puede que hoy mismo publique otro capítulo por qué se que este fue muy cortito**

 **Comenten lo que más les gusta!**


	5. V

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

* * *

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_

 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_

 _No one can be just like me any way._

No toque más de dos veces la puerta antes de que apareciera delante de mi una chica pequeña con el cabello marrón alborotado, como si cada cabello tuviera vida propia. Me vió con sus grandes ojos color miel llenos de emoción y curiosidad.

\- ¡Hola! Tu debes ser Isabella Swan. Pasa, siéntete como en casa. Bueno.. técnicamente si es tu casa

Sin poderle responder, me tomo de la mano y me jalo por el pasillo. Fue allí cuando pude notar sus pequeñas alas que iban en degradé yendo desde un rosa pálido en la parte interna del ala, para terminar en un lindo naranja. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no noté que estábamos en medio de una pequeña sala blanca, la cual contaba con un sillón azul celeste, una mesa de madera en el medio y una pequeña televisión pegada a la pared de enfrente.

\- Lo siento, ¿Tu eres...?

Juro que me sentí intimidada cuando me miro como si hubiera dicho; "Hola soy Bella, y tengo tres cabezas"

\- ¡Soy Alice! Tu compañera. Luego te explicó todo todo. Primero te enseño tu cuarto, y así nos volvemos mejores amigas. Vamos, vamos.

Eso fue... rápido. Pensé que me costaría más hacer amigos. Ya saben, lugar nuevo, vida nueva. Todo eso si le añades el hecho de que no se nada de este mundo y está gente. Aparte de Edward, y nisiquiera sé si se puede considerar un amigo ya que fue asignado mi niñero personal.

\- Y está, es tu habitación - dijo Alice mientras entraba en una de las tantas puertas que había en este lugar. Cuatro si no me equivoco.

\- Esto es... espacioso

\- Bastante lindo ¿No?

La habitación era espaciosa, en ella había una cama matrimonial, una peinadora blanca que probablemente terminaría usando como escritorio, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un armario muy grande para lo poco que traigo.

Espera un momento...

\- Mis cosas...

\- ¿Tus cosas? Oh, probablemente están en la dirección general - intervinó Alice.

\- ¿Dónde es dirección general? Muero por bañarme y cambiarme de ropa - reí un poco.

\- Vamos, yo te acompaño. Tenía el presentimiento de que me iba a llevar bien contigo Isabella. Veo que no me equivoqué.

\- Oh dime Bella. Más corto, más informal - dije restándole importancia - Pero apenas llevamos hablando unos minutos, no más.

\- Algo que tienes que saber de mi Bella. Escencial. Alice siempre tiene la razón. Ahora vamos antes de que se haga tarde - cuando sonrió, note unas pequeñas estrellas justo a lado de sus ojos, del mismo color de sus alas.

Salimos de la habitación y nos encaminamos a buscar mis cosas. Me di cuenta de que Alice era una persona muy habladora. Siempre y digo siempre tenía un tema de conversación. Me contó que tenía un hermano, y que, a diferencia de mi, desde que nació sabía de la existencia de la magia y, por lo tanto, de esta escuela. Oh y que su color favorito era el rosa.

\- Siento que te he escuchado hablar como dos veces en lo que llevo conociéndote. Cuéntame algo de ti - exclamó la pequeña chica con emoción - ¡Ya se! Te haré preguntas y me respondes lo primero que se te venga a la mente.

\- ¿Ok? - pregunté intimidada.

\- Color favorito

\- Eso no es una pregunta Alice - me burle de ella.

\- Querida Bella, ¿Cual es tu color favorito? - me dijo devolviendo la broma

\- Rojo

\- ¿Que signo eres?

\- Geminis

Alice rió - No tonta, que signo de la escuela eres.

No entiendo

\- ¿Como que que signo de la escuela soy?

\- ¿Todavía no lo sabes? Hm, probablemente te hagan la prueba hoy entonces.

La frene en seco. Una prueba en mi primer día - No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando Alice

\- Creo que no es mi tarea explicártelo pero como ya se me escapó está, ya que. La prueba de los signos es para ver si eres de agua, fuego, tierra o viento. Antes de que preguntes, no. No necesitas saber nada para esta prueba. Es algo así como el destino. Ajá, el destino.

Y así fue como el resto del camino hablamos de cualquier tema. Note que ella estaba tratando de evitar un poco el tema de la magia y los procesos mágicos de esta escuela ya que según la enana; "No era su deber explicarme todas esas cosas". En menos de lo pensado llegamos a una puerta enorme con unas letras en púrpura, que dictaban nuestro destino. Dirección general.

Al entrar, vimos a una señora bajita y regordeta. Pero eso no era lo más interesante. Esta adorable señora contaba con tres brazos de cada lado. Ajá, seis brazos en total. Casi ni noto nuestra existencia de todo el papeleo que estaba haciendo, casi que a velocidad de la luz. Si Alice no hubiese intervenido, creo que hubiésemos estado allí esperando unos buenos quince minutos.

\- ¡Señora Cope! ¿Cómo esta?

\- ¡Querida Alice! Todo bien. ¿Y esta cara nueva quien es?

Asumo que se refieren a mi

\- Bella Swan. Mucho gusto - pensé en darle la mano pero no sabía a cual de sus múltiples brazos dirigirme así que opté por saludar de lejos.

\- Swan. Te estábamos esperando. Tus cosas llegaron hace un momento - dijo la señora Cope mientras abría un archivero y sacaba una carpeta de manila* roja - Aquí tienes querida.

\- Gracias pero... disculpe, ¿Dónde se encuentran mis cosas?

\- Allí están tus cosas mi amor - señaló la carpeta.

\- No entiendo

Alice se hizo presente lanzando una risa juvenil y fresca - Yo me hago cargo a partir de aquí. Gracias señora Cope.

\- Hasta luego niñas.

En camino a nuestra habitación Alice se limitó a decirme que tendría que esperar a ver con mis propios ojos por que ella no sabría explicarme lo que pasaría. Me sentía un poco torpe y perdida a decir verdad.

Ya en mi cuarto, el hada que tenía como compañera, me indico que pusiera la carpeta en el piso y a continuación presionara mi mano sobre esta. Espere unos diez segundos cuando la carpeta empezó a brillar.

\- Jo-der - exclamé sorprendida

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban todas mis cosas. Hasta estaban ordenadas.

\- Bastante cool ¿No? Bienvenida a la escuela Bella - dijo por última vez Alice antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

La canción de este capítulo es: Just Like Fire - Pink

*Carpeta Manila: está hecho de papel Kraft o papel Manila

* * *

Hola ~ espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Dejen sus opiniones y que signo creen que vaya a ser Bella cuando llegue el momentos!


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

* * *

 _Llévame hasta el cielo_

 _Pero déjame después_

 _Que me voy y estoy en suelo_

 _Y después y después y después y después_

 _Empezamos otra vez_

Después de este... Uh... Raro evento, Alice me dejo un rato a solas para así poder arreglar mis cosas y tomar una ducha. Al terminar, me vestí de manera sencilla con unos pantalones tubito* negros con pequeños huecos en la zona de las rodilas, una franela de tribales negros y grises, y para finalizar, mis Vans vinotintos. Después de peinar un poco mi cabello, todo estaba listo. Me tomo un segundo acordarme de la carta que suplicaba mi atención, la carta que aparentemente le habían enviado a Rene desde esta escuela. Me senté en posición de indio en la alfombra de mi cuarto y tome un largo suspiro antes de tomar la carta en mano y armarme del valor justo para abrirla.

 _Rene:_

 _Lamento que esta carta haya llegado antes de lo anticipado pero me temo que ya llegó la hora de que Isabella ingrese en la escuela. No te preocupes por el examen de admisión, tendrá una prueba en lo que llegue a la academia, la cual estoy segura que aprobara con honores. Espero verte pronto, ya tengo una habitación para ti en el ala de profesores. Te quiero, y cuídate._

 _Con cariño, Josephine._

 _PD: No olvides contarle la verdadera historia, sin secreto alguno ¿Esta bien? Aquí te dejo anexada la dirección del portal._

Bueno, en algo podemos coincidir. Mama, hiciste un pésimo trabajo explicándome el embrollo en el que estoy metida ahora. ¿Qué clase de explicación es esa? Si antes me sentía confundida, ahora no sé ni quien soy. Necesito respuestas pronto, en cuanto esta "Josephine" llegué a la academia de su viaje al pueblo de nombre extraño que menciono Edward, la atiborrare de preguntas.

Supongo que hasta entonces, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Me levante del suelo y guarde la carta en una de las gavetas de mi peinadora, de manera que no se perdiera entre mis demás cosas. Justo en ese momento se escucho como alguien tocaba mi puerta, antes de que pudiera pronunciar una bienvenida, pude ver el torbellino de cabello corto que ahora puedo llamar amiga.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Estas lista? - Alice vocifero con una sonrisa.

\- Acabo de terminar de acomodarme justamente

\- ¡Perfecto! Quiero que vengas a conocer a Rosalie

\- ¿Rosalie?

\- Mi mejor amiga y nuestra otra compañera de piso

Oh, pensé por un momento que solo eramos Alice y yo. Eso explica por que hay tantas puertas en este lugar. La verdad, conocer a otra persona me da un tanto de nervios pero supongo que con esta hada cerca es casi que imposible que haya un ambiente incomodo.

\- Vamos. Debe de estar en la cafetería central. Por cierto, después te daré un tour por la escuela, no te preocupes. Es realmente gigantesca pero creo que te va a gustar estar aquí.

Alice me tomo por el brazo y salimos de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar con llave la puerta.

* * *

Para mi sorpresa, en este extraño mundo existían Oreos. O eso me dijo el chico en el pasillo que se hacia llamar "Tienda ambulante". Iba comiendo mis galletas distraidamente mientras seguía a la pequeña pero veloz Alice por toda la academia. Sé que ella hablaba sin parar, pero yo solo podía observar mis alrededores con admiración. No sé como haría para llegar a mis clases a tiempo por qué con mi sentido de la ubicación, no llegaría a ningún lugar cercano.

\- ... ¿Me entendiste?

\- Uh, si claro - Voltee rápidamente al ver como Alice paró en seco mientras me observaba con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

\- Te le dejaré pasar, solo por esta vez. Ya llegamos - Dijo la pequeña duende llegando a unas puertas que me doblaban el tamaño, las cuales eran de un particular purpura con bordes dorados.

Si antes pensaba que este lugar era, literalmente, fuera de este mundo, no me puedo ni imaginar la cara que puse cuando las puertas se abrieron. Eran centenares de mesas con sus respectivas sillas, pero lo curioso no era eso en realidad. Mientras más nos acercábamos, pude detallar que dichas mesas eran de un cristal con aspecto limpio, pero entre las paredes de los cristales se encontraban distintos detalles. Vi una con flores de todos los colores dentro del cristal mientras que en otra pude observar como se encontraba un movimiento parecido al de un rió que contaba con unos pequeños peces que eran tan transparentes que parecían hologramas.

\- ¡Alice! Por aquí - Gritó una voz femenina

Al llegar, lo primero que pude apreciar fue, nuevamente, nuestra mesa. Esta contaba con una especie de galaxia con varias estrellas brillando entre la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Las sorpresas no terminaron allí, aparentemente.

\- Tu debes ser Bella

Juro que jamás había conocido a alguien tan... imponente.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Rosalie - Ahí fue cuando la detalle. Una mujer verdaderamente alta y esbelta, con una larga trenza rubia que se encontraba a un costado de su cuerpo. Contaba con facciones realmente fuertes, desde sus ojos azules hasta la cicatriz que se encontraba a lo largo de su cuello. No infundía miedo exactamente pero se notaba a leguas que contaba con un carácter fuerte y eso, me intimidaba terriblemente. Oh, y sin ignorar el hecho de que a lo largo de su pecho se podía distinguir un arco que contaba con un saco de flechas en su espalda.

\- Uh, hola. Si, soy Bella. Mucho gusto - Susurré bajito.

\- Te prometo que no es tan intimidante como parece. Si la vieras en modo de admiradora secreta

\- ¡ALICE!

\- Esta bien, esta bien. Calma fiera. Poco a poco iremos actualizando a Bella con todos los chismes y secretos de la academia - Río como un villano la pequeña duende.

Rosalie me hizo un gesto para que acercara mi oreja - Alice a veces delira un poco, ¿Ya ves? Ella piensa que es una especie de espía o algo parecido.

\- ¡Sabes que me gusta saber todo!

\- Si, si Alice, lo sabemos - Se burló la rubia

Después de charlar un rato sobre banalidades, llegué a la conclusión de que me caían bastante bien mis compañeras. Menos mal, la verdad es que estaba un tanto preocupada de que las personas me vieran raro por dos razones. Uno, me veo completamente humana. Y dos, soy la nueva. Las nuevas siempre son un tanto raras al principio. Por lo menos es un peso menos que me quito de encima. Lo que me lleva a...

\- Chicas, ¿Les puedo preguntar algo sin que suene... uh... mal educado o algo así?

Ambas se miraron entre ellas extrañadas - Claro Bella

\- ¿Cómo es que aquí todos son como... distintos? Como ustedes dos y... - Fui interrumpida con risas de parte de mis dos amigas.

\- Oh, Bella. No tienes que preguntarnos con pena, no es como si fuéramos extrañas. Osea, para ti si nos debemos de ver un tanto... ¿Curiosas? - Dijo Rose divertida.

\- A ver, como explicarte de una manera sencilla. Hmm, bueno yo vengo de un largo linaje de hadas. Cada hada posee un elemento y características distintas. Por ejemplo, yo soy lo que llaman una Sílfide, que en pocas palabras significa que soy un espíritu de aire y luz. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que tipo de hadas sean nuestros padres. Es tan al azar como el color de ojos de un recién nacido - Concluyo la enana con una sonrisa pintoresca

\- La situación de mi familia es un poco más complicada. Mi mamá era una reconocida Amazona.

\- ¿Una Amazona?

\- Era una especie de pueblo o tribu que solo estaba poblado de mujeres guerreras. Mi madre era la líder del grupo para el momento hasta que un viajero perdido fue a parar cerca de donde ellas se encontraban. Al fin que al cabo de un tiempo, se enamoraron perdidamente, por lo que mi madre tuvo que escabullirse con mi padre ya que las Amazonas no permiten las relaciones amorosas entre una mujer y un hombre, solo tener sexo y en caso de que eso suceda, el hombre tiene que ser ejecutado después.

A todas estas, yo sentía que Rose me estaba contando algo completamente surreal, como si se tratará de una historia que podría leer en un libro de fantasía.

\- ¿Lograron escapar? - pregunté inmersa en la historia

\- ¡Claro! Si no, probablemente estaría muerta - Sonrió - Lograron escapar sin que nadie se diese cuenta, para luego tenerme a mi. No se me considera una Amazona en su totalidad ya que mis padres claramente no siguieron la cultura de matemos-a-todos-los-hombres, pero tengo las mismas habilidades así que me basta y me sobra.

\- Todo esto es tan... - traté de encontrar una palabra adecuada - distinto para mi.

Alice rió - Lo sé Bella, pero ya verás que con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando.

Entonces justo en ese momento, me vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué yo no tengo ningún poder todavía?

Hubo un silencio en el que Rose y Alice se miraron la una a la otra con una pizca de nerviosismo.

* * *

La canción del principio se llama : Después - Okills

*pantalones tubitos: Son como esos pantalones super pegados, creo que también les dicen pitillos.

* * *

Se que han pasado meses y que algunos se quedaran como:

¿Esta vaina todavía existe?

Jajajaja pues si. Lo siento mucho, sé que no hay excusas pero, en realidad tengo motivos relativamente validos.

Vivo en Venezuela. Para los que no saben, ahorita mi país esta viviendo un caos terrible (pero necesario) . Hasta hace nada estábamos en protestas todos los días y habían días en los que no había ni luz o agua. El ambiente tampoco me daba mucha cabeza para pensar en este fic para serles honesta.

Lo segundo es que termine hace algunos meses una relación de bastantes años. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Mi humor era un asco y de verdad no quisiera que mi amargura dejara a esta pobre historia en una tragedia monumental. Si escribía en ese momento, probablemente terminaría dejando a algunos personajes muertos o despechados. No era el punto ni la idea que tenia en mente.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo y a los que no, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Aquí presente a dos personajes, cuéntenme que les parece la historia de cada uno en los reviews y que piensan que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias gracias :)


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

* * *

 _Tus ojos hacen magia, son magos los abriste._

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunté impaciente

\- Bueno en realidad... no tenemos ni idea Bella - me miró apenada la pequeña Alice - ¿No has hablado con la directora?

\- ¿Josephine? Pues, lo intenté. Pero cuando fui a su oficina, había una carta explicándome, bueno, explicándole a Edward...

\- Ya va - interrumpió Rose - ¿Edward?

\- Chico medianamente alto, pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes.

\- Si, si, sabemos quien es Edward. Edward Masen - explico la rubia.

\- Creo que todos en esta escuela sabe quien es. La pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué estabas con Edward exactamente? - Salto curiosamente la hada.

\- Uh, es algo así como.. ¿Mi niñero? Aja, mi niñero.

Apenas dije esto, Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada rápidamente, tan rápido que casi no me doy cuenta. Casi.

\- ... - silencio.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunte cautelosamente. Estas tramaban algo.

\- Todo perfecto Bella. Ahora, vamos a la habitación - sus sonrisas se veían realmente malévolas, pero lo dejare pasar por ahora.

De regreso a la habitación estuvimos en silencio, lo que hizo que confirmara mis sospechas ya que Alice jamás deja de hablar de algo. Puede hablar de cualquier cosa en realidad.

Paré en seco un poco antes de llegar a la habitación - Ok, ¿Qué pasa? Me están asustando - dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura en un intento de verme autoritaria.

Las dos se miraron y asintieron simultáneamente - Entremos y hablamos bien. Si aquí hasta las paredes escuchan - dijo Rose.

Entramos a la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala hasta sentarnos todas en el piso en posición de indio.

\- Give me with your best shot* - bromee mientras las apuntaba con las manos en forma de pistola.

\- Bueno, se podría decir que desde hace un tiempo, la presente aquí - Alice señalo a la rubia - tiene un pequeño crush con un chico.

\- Preguntaría por quien pero honestamente no conozco a nadie aquí.

\- Se llama Emmet - se sonrojo Rose.

¿Alguien como Rosalie se podría sonrojar? Sorpresas de la vida. Mejor dicho, ¿Alguien podría no notar a esta alta rubia?

\- Y nos dijiste que Edward es tu tutor, niñero, como sea ¿No? - pregunto la más pequeña

\- Cierto

\- Prosigue

\- Pues, pensamos que podríamos ir a la habitación de ellos con cualquier duda que tengas como excusa. Solo para conocerlo al menos - suplico la Amazona.

\- No lo sé chicas, Edward se ve bastante amargado y no quiero joderle la paciencia.

Lo siguiente no lo esperaba, al verlas las dos estaban con cara de suplica eterna. Suplica a la que no pude negarme.

\- Esta bien, esta bien.

Alice aplaudió - ¡Perfecto! Vamos para allá en la noche así que tenemos - reviso el reloj de la habitación - como tres horas para arreglarnos - dicho esto, la rubia corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta de la misma.

Ya va, ¿Arreglarnos?

\- Pensé que solo íbamos a pasar por allí "casualmente"

\- Bella, todo el plan esta hecho. Iremos, hablaremos todos un rato, después de un rato una de nosotras dirá que se tiene que ir, obviamente el chico se fijara en Rose, por qué ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría? - Reí - Entonces uno de ellos dirá que nos quedemos o salgamos de la escuela aprovechando que es la ultima semana de vacaciones. Y listo, todos perfecto.

\- ¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará?

\- Así como me llamo Alice Brandon. Elige tu ropa, te espero en mi cuarto en una hora para arreglar tu cabello y maquillaje - y con esto se dirigió hacia su pieza con un elegante andar, casi como si estuviera volando delicadamente.

¿En que me he metido? Y más importante aún es la excusa con la que me apareceré en esa puerta. No puede ser algo tan obvio como "Enséñame la academia" o "¿Donde quedan los salones?". Primero, por qué creerá que soy estúpida y segundo por que me preguntara el motivo de por que mis compañeras no me pueden llevar o aclarar mis dudas. No, tiene que ser creíble. El tiene pinta de ser astuto así que tengo que ingeniármelas para pensar en algo pronto. O sencillamente esperar a que Alice me de una idea.

Pensándolo mejor, me inclino más por la segunda opción.

 _La flojera verdaderamente no tiene limites._

* * *

La canción al principio es: Ojos color sol - Calle 13 ft. Silvio Rodriguez

*Referencia a la canción Give Me With Your Best Shot de Pat Benatar

* * *

Hola! Yo sé que el cap esta un poco corto pero lo hice al llegar a casa y en verdad es un poco tarde pero no quería atrasarme igualmente.

Aja, aja, ya vienen más escenas (Se dice así ¿No? Escenas. Creo) romanticonas. No mucho todavía. Las cosas tienen su tiempo. O ustedes han conocido a un chico/a y se enamoraron ahí mismo? Bueno, a mi no me ha pasado. Capaz la mala suertuda soy yo #NubeNegra

Espero que les haya gustado este cap! En cuanto pueda y tenga chance actualizo.

Besitooooooooooooooooooos.


End file.
